


Consequences

by stormbornbxtch



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbornbxtch/pseuds/stormbornbxtch





	1. Chapter One

Polo couldn’t breathe. 

He couldn’t think.

He was barely functioning. 

Carla was speaking, something about making sure no one found out about what he’d done. Or something about keeping Christian on their side. 

Not like he should stay on their side at this point. 

He killed her. 

He killed the girlfriend and the mother of Nano’s child. 

He killed a pregnant teenage girl because he couldn’t keep his shit together. He doesn’t even remember what happened, he doesn’t remember how it happened. 

He just knows it did. 

And he was the one who did it. 

Polo wasn’t even sure why Carla was helping him. They weren’t together, she had nothing to gain from this. He had only been a burden on her life and now she was helping save his. It didn’t make any sense. 

“Carla wh-” 

 

Before he could finish the sound of her doorbell rung and Carla quickly stood. 

“I’ll be back, don’t move.” 

Where would he go? 

Time passed when she left but Polo was hardly aware of it. 

Images of Marina’s body flashed through his mind over and over again and he just wanted it to stop. He didn’t mean to hurt her, he didn’t want to do that. 

It all happened so fast. 

She just wouldn’t shut up and she was making him so angry and frustrated. 

He just wanted her to shut up. 

He didn’-the trophy was just there. Polo wasn’t thinking, he rarely thought before acting anymore. All he used to do was over-analyze every situation until it turned into insecurity. It’s what almost ruined both Carla’s and his chances of being with Christian at first. Not doing that is what ruined his chances of being with both of them. 

No matter how he approached things, it ended badly. Either impulsiveness or insecurity got the best of him, he had never been good at finding some kind of balance between the two. 

The impulse and insecurity both got to him all at once and he let her word’s get to him, just like Guzman’s, just like Carla’s. He let everyone get to him when he shouldn’t have and now, Marina was dead. 

He killed her. 

Polo was a murderer because of his weaknesses. 

Guzman would hate him, everyone would hate him. 

Didn’t he deserve that though? 

And Carla, Christian...he pulled them into this. 

He doesn’t even know why he did it? There was just so much blood and he wanted it gone, he wanted it all gone. He saw them, something inside him broke but it didn’t overcome the need to have it all gone, he just wanted the blood off. Now he was here. 

He could turn himself in. Free Nano. He didn’t deserve to be there, he didn’t do it. 

Carla’s words echoed in his mind and fuck, he couldn’t lose her again. He didn’t even know if he had her but he couldn’t ruin whatever part of her still cared for him. 

She wouldn’t let him go without a fight. 

Even when they weren’t together he’d always be her’s and sometimes the same partly applied to her as well.

“Polo!” 

The blue eyed boy snapped from his haze of thoughts and looked up at the blonde, now accompanied by Christian. 

He didn’t look at him and Polo couldn’t blame him. He had every reason to hate Polo, he was the reason his best friend was in prison for a crime he hadn’t committed. The fact that he was still here, with the two of them and not plotting away to free Nano and expose Polo was surprising. He wondered if Carla had offered him money, he wondered if she offered him a step up in life or maybe a good fuck. 

Christian had proved that he could be bought with opportunities before, he just didn’t think he’d sell his soul for them. 

“Why is he here Carla?” 

“Because, he knows just as much as we do and he’s important and not just to me.” 

Polo resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead, hung his head low. He used to think that he could be just as important to him to as he was to Carla. But Carla didn’t have to lie and manipulate him for some kind of physical affection. Carla had Christian wrapped around her finger with just a single glance. She had done it to Polo and now, she had the athlete as well. 

He used to think she was a goddess, but now it was clear how pretty satan could be. 

Polo didn’t have her power over him. Or anyone really. 

“I’m not here for you. If it was up to me you’d rot w-”

“Christian, please.” 

Carla silenced him, and for the second time that night Polo took note of her power.

Had it been that easy to control him? 

No. 

Iit was probably easier.

He couldn’t help the bitter laugh that escaped his lips. 

“You think this is fucking funny you son of b-”

“I’m gonna turn myself in” 

His words suprised even himself, but he meant them. He couldn’t live with this, he couldn’t let others live with this. 

Christian eyes widened, since when was Polo the person to do the right thing? 

Carla however, was pissed. 

“No! We’ve been over this Polo, I’m not letting you go to jail. This, this wasn’t your fault and-” 

“Carla, I killed her. I took the trophy and killed her. I’m the reason she’s dead.” 

The words felt like shame and some kind of sick joke leaving his lips. But it was true. Every word. 

He killed someone. 

He had killed her, someone he had once considered family by association. 

He did that. 

He had to live with that. And so many others who shouldn’t have had to. 

Nano however, didn’t have to pay the price for his crime. 

“Polo, no.” 

“Carla I h-” 

“No.” 

He didn’t argue, he knew better than to argue with Carla. 

“You don’t deserve to go to jail.”

“He murdered Marina!” Christian screamed and Polo flinched. It was true but hearing it again from someone who he once cared fo-from Christian stung. The harsh reality of his actions was beginning to seep in and he hated it. 

“He deserves to r-” 

“Shut up Christian!”

Carla never screamed, she was the silent intimidating type. She hadn’t screamed at anyone since middle school. 

She was off, everything about this entire situation was off and Polo didn’t know how to fix it. He didn’t know how to come back from this. 

“Carla” instinctively he reached for her and for some unknown reason, she didn’t pull away and look at him in disgust. 

“I won’t lose you. I refuse to lose you Polo.” Her voice was soft and for the first time in a very very long time, she was vulnerable. 

Her head hung low, a sign of weakness that she hated to show to anyone let alone those who had potential power over her.

“Carla I-” Christian trailed off as he watched Polo instinctively pull her into him. 

Christian hadn’t even registered that emotions like this could come from either of them. Seeing Polo remorseful and Carla vulnerable was foreign to him, some part of him forgot they were human. 

When they were….whatever they were, he had only seen them as an opportunity. He guessed they saw him as the same, different opportunity but still, same rules applied. 

He felt, awkward. Standing there and feeling like a stranger to whatever this moment was. Even though he was the one Carla had chosen, she wanted him? It didn’t seem like that was completely true. 

He didn’t like that thought. 

“If he doesn’t turn himself in...then what? We leave Nano in jail to rot.” 

Carla pulled away at Christian’s words, remembering who they were and what was happening. The vulnerability on her face vanished like a ghost, the coldness that both boys had learned to love returned to her features. 

“No.” 

“Carla I ha-” 

“Quiet Polo, you don’t have to do anything. I meant what I said.” Her voice was calm and relief flooded through him at the sound. 

“Then what?!” 

Christian was impatient and unnerved at this entire situation. What did she even think they could do to save her pathetic excuse of an ex.

“We pin it on someone who deserves it.” 

Both Polo and Christian’s eyes widened. They shot each other a look of equal confusion, who deserved to have a murder pinned on them?

“Who?” 

Carla’s devilish smirk returned and Polo ignored the spike in his pulse at the gesture. Christian ignored the exact same feeling in his chest as she did so.

“Pablo.” 

Polo’s eyes widened, Pablo? 

Christian’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “who the fuck is that?”


	2. Chapter Two

Carla hadn’t slept, not all through the night since the murder. No one knew that and no one ever would. She had always been the picture of strength and poise to all those who knew her, that wasn’t going to change. 

Instead of sleeping, she planned. She knew that relying completely on the police’s belief of Nano’s guilt would never be enough. She didn’t know and seeing him locked up did nothing to make her feel guilty. Still, Samuel was like a dog and when he bit on to something, the idea that his brother was innocent (which he was), he wouldn’t let it go. And if he kept digging, he’d eventually find a bone. 

Carla couldn’t let that happen. 

She refused. 

Just as she refused to let Polo, her first love, go to prison for a stupid action he made out of anger. She didn’t want him, but she had spent years shaping him into what he was and she felt some kind of responsibility over him. Polo was weak and easily influenced, she had always used that to her advantage and now, it backfired. 

He could prove to be useful to her someday, she couldn’t lose a perfectly good pawn over this. 

The only logical way to get Samuel’s brother free and to keep Polo free was simple. 

Frame someone. 

But who? 

The answer came to her on a Sunday morning, her father had taken her to the gun range. Shooting helped clear her mind and on her tenth target, it came to her. 

Who had motive? Who would no one expect? Who had hurt Marina and her family before? 

Who did everyone despise? 

The answer was simple. 

Pablo Hernandez. 

Former beloved king of Las Encinias would soon fall and she was going to make sure of it. 

He had no solid alaby, no one to vouch for his character and most of all, motive.   
Jealous obsessive ex boyfriend finds out the woman he loves is having another man’s child, tries to confront her and kills her in a rage. 

It was perfect. 

Polo and his stupid conscious didn’t think so. 

“He’s innocent, why should he go down for something he didn’t do?” 

“Because he deserves it, after what happened he got to run away Polo. Be someone else, start over and who knows how many girls or boys he’s encountered. He sure as hell didn’t tell Marina before he gave her the disease, he’s dangerous and deserves to rot.” 

“Carla I-” 

“No, he preyed upon Marina, slept with her while she was under the influence and gave her HIV. He deserves more than you do.” 

Christian stared at their exchange, it was weird seeing Polo calm and Carla frantic. It’s like the two had switched personalities, maybe they were more alike than he first thought and the idea freaked him out. 

“So how we do this?” 

He doesn’t even know why he’s going along with this, some part of him just wanted to be included in whatever they had. That kind of connection made whatever he had with either of them feel inferior. He hated feeling lesser than either of them, he knows he didn’t have any good reason too but still, that feeling crept up on him like a killer. 

 

Hah, killer.

Both Carla and Polo ignored Christian’s stange chuckle, instead the blonde completely blew past the both of them towards her closet. 

Carla’s closet wasn’t the size of a normal person’s closet. She had over four hundred outfits, not including shoes, meticulously placed in it. It was a walk in and jesus, it was the size of Christian’s room back home. 

“Carla why are we-what the fuck?” 

Her closet had a closet? Rich people were so fucking weird. 

From it she pulled a classroom size cork board, when and why did she have that? The most bizarre part of it all were the clips and papers scattered over the entire thing, connected by lose black string. 

“Carla, di-did you do this?” 

“Don’t ask questions you already know the answers too.” 

“But why? How? It happened a few days ago and...there is so much here.” Christina asked as he and Polo examined the board, Christian was genuinely amazed and Polo, while Polo was concerned. He looked over at her and it was then that he noticed the bags concealed under make-up that lied beneath her eyes. 

“Carla have you been sleeping?” Polo ignored her former statement, he needed the answer to come from her. 

Instead her gaze wavered, leaving the icy blue of Polo’s eyes. Lying to him was supposed to be easy and now whenever she thought of it she thought of Marina lying cold and dead against the white tile of the pool hall. 

He wouldn’t hurt her, not on purpose. 

Still, Carla thought she knew everything he was capable of but she was wrong. 

With a newfound respect, came a newfound fear, she didn’t ever think that could be possible. Carla, scared of Polo? It sounded like the punchline to some sick joke but she wasn’t laughing, no one was. 

“That doesn’t matter.” 

“Carla I-” 

“No Polo, what matters is the plan that I spent several hours putting together for you.” 

“How do you know we’ll go along with it?” 

The doubt in Christian’s words pierced Carla hard. She knew he’d be their weakest link, she just hadn’t exactly found a way to make sure he doesn’t compromise them. 

“Because, as much as I care about you Christian, if you don’t…” she trailed off, clicking on the seduction she had learned to ooze with ease like it was a flashlight. She took two steps forward, closing the small distance between their bodies. 

“You’ll lose me forever and you’ll become my enemy. “ 

Christian watched her every movement, her words were cold but the execution sweet as the traced his chest with her fingertips. She’d could easily be the death of him if she chose and they all knew it. 

“And I am never merciful when it comes to punishing my enemies.”


End file.
